No Babies Allowed
by unknownwritergirl
Summary: Co-written with dannyfangirl. a parody of SpongeBob ep No Weenies Allowed. Danny tries to get into ToughToon Saloon. However Chance Furlong titles him a baby. Read and Review!


**_No Babies Allowed_**

I loved the SpongeBob ep of NO Weenies Allowed. So I made a parody of it. my friend dannyfangirl also helped with this, so give her credit too!

* * *

_Ah, Toon Sea, a luxurious oasis of sand and sea._ The narrator stated, and we see standing outside the tent was Danny and Carrie. Carrie was already in her hot pink bathing suit. But Danny was still in his trademark clothing.

"Um, Danny...I've got a question, IF you don't mind me asking," Carrie stated, "How are we gonna go swimming when you're in a shirt and jeans?"

"Ah, yes. How silly of me," Danny said and cackles. "Allow me to remedy said situation right now. I will just use this changing tent here to change into my bathing suit." he turns and goes into the tent then pokes his head out. "And I won't do anything else." He goes back in.

Carrie stared as she said to herself, "Danny is acting jumpier than Skulker not having a hunt for a day," She paused at realizing that didn't make any sense, "Wait...that didn't make any sense."

Inside the tent, Danny laughs. "Oh, I'll be changing alright, but not into a bathing suit," he smirks. "Wait until Carrie sees that I brought my karate gear!" he takes out a black headband "Hi-yah!" He puts on his headband that was in the bag. "Hi-yah!" He then puts on his green karate gloves that were also in the bag. "Sarcastic Queen won't beat me this time, because I've got the elements on my side; the elements of surprise. Hi-yah!" he kicks the bag, which snaps back at place.

"Danny, are you ready yet? Cause I'm getting tired of waiting," Carrie called and Danny smirked.

"Oh yeah, Carrie, I am ready!" he called and spoke softly, "Ready to get it on."

Danny jumped out of the tent and toward Carrie screaming, "Hi...!" but Carrie suddenly punched kicked him raising her pink karate gloves, "Hi-yah!" She hit him in the gut and smirked, "Whoa, Danny! Looks like we both brought our karate gear! How amazing!"

Danny laughed were moaning and rubbing his gut. "Great minds think alike, I suppose."

Carrie smirked even more and cried, "Hi-yah!" and she karate chops him into the air. Danny crashes into the ground, followed by his pants, socks, and shoes. He stands up with the clothing on top of his head; luckily he still had on his shirt and underwear.

"I may be down, but I'm not out!" Danny yelled. But he looks down at his feet, which are in some potato salad at a family picnic of the Professor and the PowerPuff Girls.

"Way to go, buddy," The Proffesor stated, angrily.

"Yeah! It took us three days to make that potato salad!" Buttercup scowled.

Danny shrugged and he jumps away as Blossom screamed and Bubbles started to cry, "Three days, don't you hear?!"

Danny jumps back where Carrie was and realizes Carrie isn't present, "Carrie?"

"Oh, I'm Carrie alright." Then, Carrie's arms come out of the ground and squish Danny, "I'm a very Sandy Carrie." Then, she kicks Danny into the air. "Hi-yah!"

Danny thought for a moment as he continued to fly through the air and his blue eyes widen, "Oh, I get it. She's "Sandy Carrie." Carrie's her name; she's also covered in...yeah!" He flies through the clouds and starts to fall back down.

Carrie is meanwhile talking to an ice cream vendor, SpongeBob. "Back where I lived, we call ice cream 'frozen sweet' Excuse me for a sec. Hi-yah!" She slaps Danny in the face with her karate glove. "Thank you."

SpongeBob smiled, "No, no, thank you,"

Carrie licked the ice cream and then cries out, "Hi-yah!!" and kicks Danny again. This sends him into the air and flying into a metal ghost that is waiting in line. He was Skulker.

"Who threw that piece of paper at me?" Skulker growled as he turned; Danny gasped, threw his gloves away and started to whistle.

Carrie walks in, "Hey, what's everybody waiting in line for?" She asked, as she put on her trademark clothes back on.

"Oh you mean this? It's the line to get into the ToughToon Saloon," he points over to an old rampaging building. "The roughest, toughest gang club ever to be built for the seven wonders of ToonTown. Only the baddest of the bad can get in."

"Bad?" Danny repeated with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. You need to have muscles," Skulker said as he started to flex his arm, "You need to have muscles on your muscles," He flexes even more, creating more muscles on his previous ones, "You need to have muscles on your eyeballs." He flexes his green eyes, creating muscles on them; which is pretty gross.

"Ew..." Danny said sticking out his tongue.

Danny and Carrie watch as a guy came crashing out of the window who happened to be Jack Spicer; Carrie smirked as she glanced over at Danny, "Looks like fun, huh Danny? Wanna go in?"

"Well duh! Let's go!" Danny smiled.

A big blonde, brown stripped tom-kat said to a random toon, "Yeah go ahead," Then Skulker came up, "Welcome to ToughToon Sallon, how tough are you?"

"How tough am I? HOW TOUGH AM I?!" Skulker shouted. "I had a bowl of nails for breakfast this morning!"

"Yeah so?" The tom-kat stated, as he folded his arms giving Skulker a challenge look.

"Without any milk," Skulker said in a deadly tone of his voice.

The kat gulped. "Uhh, right this way, sorry to keep you waiting."

Skulker walked by and Carrie came up, the kat turned to her, "Welcome ToughToon Sallon, how tough are you?"

"How tough am I? You're kidding right?" Carrie growled with pink eyes glaring at him.

She suddenly swift kicked him, right where the sun don't shine. The kat cried out in pain and Danny whistled, "Whoa..." he whispered, thankful he wasn't in that kat's shoes.

"You wanna ask how tough I am again?" Carrie smirked.

The kat shook his head quickly, "No no!!" He gasped as he held his paws over his private part and pointed behind him, "You can go ahead."

"Thanks," Carrie smiled as she started going in and waved to Danny, "See ya inside, Danny!"

Danny walked up and the kat managed to straighten up and said in shaky but tough voice again, "How tough are you?"

"How tough am I?" Danny asked, "You have a bottle of ketchup?"

"Sure," the kat answered and handed the bottle to him.

"It's on!" Danny shouts and tries to open the ketchup.

Danny continued to try to open up the bottle...twice...however, it just won't open. Danny started to pant and glanced up and said with a weak smile, "Um, maybe if I could just run this under some hot water..."

The kat wasn't impressed, "Get outta here. This place is too tough for you, little man."

"Too tough for me? That's downright ridiculous," Danny yelled, "I'll have you know I stubbed my toe last week while watering my mom's spice garden and I only cried for less than ten minutes."

The kat rolled his eyes as he said, "Listen, kid. I think you'd be more comfortable over at that place." He points to a building across the street and Danny gasped to see a baby looking small tower that said Baby Tower Jrs.

Baby Tower Jrs?" Danny was shocked. "Are you saying that I belong in Baby Tower Jrs?"

The kat realized this and shook his head, "Oh no, sorry about that, I was actually pointing at the place next to it," He points to another building and Danny sees it looks even more of a baby tower that says Super Baby Tower Jrs.

"Super Baby Tower Jrs?" Danny was more shocked.

The kat nodded, "Yeah" He then held up his fist as he glared down at Danny, "Unless you think you're tough enough to fight me."

Danny stared and raised his hand to comply...only we see he is now in Baby Tower Jrs, drinking soda. He sips and turns to see two kids: Tucker Foley and Jimmy Neutron.

"How's your collection coming, Tuck?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but it's pretty sweet. I'm in the process of acquiring the next PDA which will give me my fourth complete set," Tucker stated, as he pumped up his chest in pride.

"Whoa...that's cool," Jimmy pointed out.

Danny snorted, knowing he didn't belong with this group...he belonged with Carrie in ToughToon Sallon, "Babies..." He whispered.

Suddenly, a robot comes in, which a robot is known as SpongeTron 83, "Would you care for another diet cola with a cherry twist, baby?" SpongeTron 83 asked.

Darry spits his drink out. "What?! I am not a baby!"

SpongeTron 83 took out a scanner and scanned Danny, "I'm sorry, sir, but my sensors indicate that you are indeed a baby." He shows a picture on his monitor of a wailing baby.

"That's impossible! I'm a super hero for Pete's sake!" he then runs out of the place.

"You can't hide what's inside!" SpongeTron 83 called out.

Danny rushes back up to the tabby tom-kat and demanded, "I demand entrance into your club on the grounds that I am not a baby!"

Suddenly a smaller kat that was the color of caramel came up and said, "Hey Chance, how's it going?" This for some reason scared Danny into jumping into Chance's arms.

"You were sayin'?" the kat said to Danny and turns to the other kat, "Go ahead, Jake buddy."

"Thanks, Chance," The kat Jake stated as he walked in.

"So...your name is Chance," Danny said, smiling weakly; Chance glared at him and threw him to the ground.

"Will you get outta here!" he said, folding his arms.

"Mark my words, Chancy. I will get into the ToughToon Sallon! I will I tell you!" Danny stated, pointing his finger at Chance before running off; which we see is back in Baby Tower Jrs.

"Couldn't get in, huh?" Tucker said to the ghost boy, "What you need is a tough look. No one gets into the Double T without a tough look."

Jimmy shook his head, "I disagree, I saw a guy going in there and he was kinda wimpy looking."

"I saw that guy also," Tucker said, "He wasn't wimpy. He had tight black pants. black -- that's a tough look. Case is closed." Tucker turned to see Danny wasn't with them, "Hey, where did he go?"

SpongeTron 83 came over and said, "I believe he said something about going to the clothes store."

"Ha! Check and mate, lil dude!" Tucker said, smirking as Jimmy folded his arms.

Back at the ToughToon Saloon, Danny comes back in a cool brown cloak. "What's shakin', my man?" he said to Chance.

Chance stared at him and said, "Not much. Say, haven't I seen you before?"

Danny shook his head, "Doubt it -- I'm The D-Phantom-- just blew into town. Heard your club was pretty tough, thought I'd check it out."

Chance didn't believe it. "Nice try, kid. I know it's you."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, and Chance grabs his cloak and tries to take it off.

"Ah ha!" He said, smiling, but frowns quickly when the REAL Danny comes walking up.

Although Danny was just wearing a freaky GhostBusters look for his "coolness", "Hey, everybody, what's goin' on?" the real Danny asked.

The D-Phantom glared up at Chance as he tried to fix the cloak, but it just flops back, "Um...hee hee...you can go in...sorry!" Chance apologized as The D-Phantom marched into the Saloon, "What do you want?" Chance asked the "GhostBuster."

"I'd like to gain entrance to your social club, please. I believe my tough look is in order," Danny said, folding his arms, but Chance took the costume off and Danny laughs nervously, "So, uhh, where do you stand on the whole tough vs. freaky debate?"

Suddenly, a pale guy in a black cloak, and a ghost woman with green skin, black spiky hair came walking up, "Hello Chance," The man said.

"Alright, now it's a party!" Chance smiled and noticed something, "Oh yeah, check out the new ink!"

Freakshow smiled, "Thanks, Lydia just got it yesterday. Look what she can make it do. Go ahead Lydia." Lydia nodded and she moved her arm, which made the bird tattoo wiggle.

Chance chuckles in amusement. "Oh yeah. Hey, what about that one?" he looks at Lydia's left arm to see a Danny Phantom tattoo on it.

Freakshow stared as did Lydia, "Huh, that's funny... you know, I don't remember Lydia getting this one."

"Can you make it dance?" Chance asked.

"Let's see, go ahead Lydia," Freakshow instructed, and Lydia moved her arm.

She moves her arms, but Danny has his eyes widened. Realizing, he starts to tap dance.

Chance glared at the tattoo, "Wait a minute..." He rips Danny off the arm and nods to Freakshow and Lydia, "You guys can go in."

"Thanks Chance, let's go Lydia," Freakshow stated, leading Lydia in who rubbed her arm where Danny was.

"Nice try, ghost kid," Chance said to him and he throws him to a pile of two toons.

Danny turned human again as a blue hedgehog named Sonic states to a black and red hedgehog named Shadow, "Hey! I was in front of you."

"No, you weren't, faker," Shadow growled, glaring at the blue blur.

Sonic glared, "You calling me a liar AND a faker?"

"I'm not calling' you for dinner!" Shadow yelled. The two start fighting. Danny tries to run away but the fight goes down hill, with him in it. Chance walks over.

"Hold it, you two," Sonic and Shadow stop fighting, and Chance smiles, "That's enough, you're both plenty tough, go ahead in."

"Alright! Thanks Chance!" Sonic cheered and started to run into the ToughToon Saloon with Shadow grumbling.

They run out with Danny coming out of the sand. "Hey! What about me?!" Danny yelled, "I was in that scrap!"

Chance chortles, "Oh yeah, I saw you running. When you get in a real fight, then we'll talk."

Danny glares angrily up at Chance and said, "Well then, I guess it's time to kick it up a notch!" He stretches his body and slams his fist into the ground, only to be hitting a rock; his eyes widen, and he glances down at his right fist which is now purple and throbbing with pain from the impact.

Danny suddenly weeps in tears and runs off with Chance mouthing, "Yup…he's a big baby alright…"

Danny is seen back in Baby Tower Jrs, ONCE again, with an ice pack over his sore hand, "Care for another ice pack, baby?" SpongeTron asked, coming up.

"I am NOT a baby!" Danny yelled.

"Relax, you're among friends," Jimmy stated, smiling, trying to comfort the ghost kid.

Danny glared at him as Tucker and Jimmy propose a toast to him with drinks.

"My friends don't hang out at Baby Tower Jr's," Danny snapped.

"You got it dude!" A familiar voice said.

Danny snapped his head over to see his buddy dragon Jake Long aka American Dragon, sipping a coke; Danny walked over, confused, "Jake, what're you doing here?

"I'm always here on Double Baby Wednesdays," Jake said.

"Actually they moved Double Baby Wednesday to Friday," Tucker corrected.

"And besides, today's Monday," Jimmy stated.

Jake thought about for a minute and said, "Oh, so it's Mega Baby Monday?"

"Uhh, that's now on Sunday," Tucker shook his head.

"Aw man!" Jake groaned.

"Super Baby Tower Jr's has a Mega Baby Monday," Tucker pointed out, trying to cheer Jake up.

Jimmy frowned, "Uhh, no, you're thinking of Monster Baby Monday."

Danny glared at them angrily and couldn't take it. "I don't have time for this!" he snapped, "I've got to go pick a fight with a muscular powerful stranger! It's the only one of getting into the ToughToon Saloon!" He soon marches out of the Baby Towers until Jake stopped him.

"No, Danny, you can't. It's too dangerous dawg," Jake warned.

Danny shook his head, "I got no choice, buddy. I have to."

"I have a suggestion. Why not fake a fight?" SpongeTron 83 asked.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! You can call me a couple of bad names, we rumble, next thing you know, you're in the ToughToon Saloon!"

8:14:45 PM charmer3189: Danny thought about for a second and answered, "Well, I guess I've got nothing to lose," Danny smiled at Jake, "Let's do it!"

Danny and Jake rushed outside while Tucker and Jimmy turned to SpongeTron 83, "Hey, how come you never help us out with our problems?" Jimmy asked.

"I am a robot. Not a miracle worker," SpongeTron 83 states.

Danny walks up to Chance saying, "Afternoon, Chance ol' pal."

Chance held out his paws stopping Danny and said, "Whoa, whoa, little man. You still can't go in."

Danny smirked. "Well, that makes me pretty mad."

8:18:04 PM charmer3189: Chance frowned with a knowing look on his face, "Oh yeah?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. I might have to beat someone up just to get rid of all this blind fury."

"Wow," Chance said, but it was in sarcasm. He couldn't believe that Danny could beat a tough guy up.

"Yeah, I feel pretty sorry for the next guy who looks at me funny," Danny answered, turning into his ghost form.

"Hmmm...what about that guy?" Chance pointed.

Danny turns and gasps to see a big tough allien guy, and he stammers, "I, uhh..." He laughs nervously, "Don't be silly. He's not bothering anybody. I mean, not like...that guy! "

He points at Jake who is leaning against a poll with his arms folded, "Who? Me?"

"Yeah, you," Danny said walking to him, "Standing there all smiling and whatnot. Somebody oughta teach you some manners!"

"Ok, but I must warn you. I happen to be a world championship...uhh..." Jake looks at his sleeve, which has writing on it, "...kick boxer."

Jake winks at him. Danny smiles and said, "I don't care if you're the demon son of Dialgos! You're goin' down, shortie!"

Jake gasped at the last word, "Shortie". Jake HATED being called "Shortie?" Jake's eyes flash with fire and anger, "DRAGON UP!" He turned into his dragon form and cries, "NO ONE calles me Shortie!" He breathes fire at Danny, who managed to dodge; but his left leg got burned from the fire impact. Danny gasped as Jake tackles him to the ground, and he glares down at the ghost kid, breathing small flames from his nose.

"Jakey wait! You're supposed to let me win, remember?" Danny yelled.

Jake's eyes widen at this, remembering, "Oh yeah...duh..." Suddenly, invisible punches come flying at the dragon kid, and Jake moans, "No, please wait!" He grunting as more invisible punches hit him, while Danny stares. Jake is being thrown into the air and on the ground a few times around Danny. Jake turns human again and he groans as he gets to his feet, feeling very dizzy. Suddenly, some invisble force picks him up by the underwear given him a wedgie, "No, please have mercy!" He is kicked away from Danny.

Danny watches when Chance comes next to him as they watch Jake somewhat beating himself up.

"Wow! You destroyed that guy without even touching him," Chance pointed out as Jake continues to get beaten up by himself.

"I did?" Danny asked, slightly confused.

Chance sighs. "I never thought I'd say this, but go ahead in."

Danny's eyes widen, "Really? I can go in? Oh, my gosh, I never thought this moment would come!" Danny started marching over, as he states proudly, "I, Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom, am tough enough to get into the ToughToon Saloon! This is the coolest day of my life!" He rushes in while Chance rolls his eyes.

Later, an ambulance drives down the street.

Danny has bandages on his arms and face; and he was in his human form with Carrie by his side, "Carrie? What happened?" Danny moaned as Carrie put her hand on his shoulder.

"You ran inside and slipped on an ice cube," Carrie told.

The ambulance rushed to the hospital. Carrie's mom Lauren, who is a doctor, watched as Carrie walked in with Danny being wheeled in, "Goodness, what happened?" Lauren asked, frowning.

"I slipped on a ice cube and got covered in scratches, cuts, and boo-boos," Danny explains.

Lauren wasn't impressed and she stated, "Scratches, cuts, and boo-boos? Huh?" She sighed, "Sorry Caroline, but you might wanna take your boyfriend to that hospital."

She points to another geeky hospital. Danny is shocked. "Baby Towers General?!"

**_The End_**


End file.
